


1:34AM

by yukiran



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, i still don't know how to tag, just a soft drabble because girls, midnight cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiran/pseuds/yukiran
Summary: Ran wakes up in the middle of night, only to find that her bed is unusually empty.





	1:34AM

**Author's Note:**

> some quick fluff to make up for the angst i posted yesterday. self-care.

Ran’s ruby eyes fluttered open to the inky black darkness of her bedroom, which was an immediate indicator that it was _too early_ for her to be awake. She gave a soft groan as she reached across the bed to the nightstand to grab her phone, clicking the home button to check the time.

**1:34AM**

She groaned quietly again, _way too early_ for her to be awake. The dark-haired vocalist gently put her phone back down onto wooden table before flopping onto her other side, reaching over to the figure that would normally be right there beside her.

But she wasn’t there.

Ran blinked her tired eyes a few times, trying to focus so she could see through her dark surroundings. “Yukina…?” she whispered, forcing herself into a sitting position.

She groggily scanned the pitch black room, looking for some indication as to where her girlfriend could have disappeared to. The bathroom maybe? No, the light wasn’t on, so she wasn’t there. Maybe a midnight snack? Maybe…It was worth checking, she decided, pushing the covers off of her legs, giving a faint shiver as they were now exposed to the coldness of their shared apartment.

The wooden floorboards creaked beneath Ran as she made her way over to the door, the door making an even louder squeaking noise as it was slowly pushed open. She pressed her hand to the wall as she guided herself down the hallway as her only light source was coming from the kitchen at the end.

_Ah, I guess it was a snack after all,_ Ran thought to herself, turning the corner to see what her silver-haired rival could possibly be up to at this hour.

Yukina was slumped over the kitchen table, her head resting in her arms and her shoulders gently rising and falling as she breathed. Crumbled up papers littered the surrounding area, as well as some left seemingly untouched other than some elegant, yet messy writing.

Ran gave a soft sigh, realizing _oh, she’s done it again._ Yukina had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night, thinking of an idea for a song, then scrambling to find paper to document her ideas. Often times she would get carried away, however, and would end up spending hours slaving over _what lyrics would work well_ and _what message am I trying to get across._ Then she would inevitably fall asleep, which was definitely _not good_ for her back.

The dark-haired girl made her way over to her overworked girlfriend, taking a moment to admire _just how cute she looked_ while she slept. Yukina was usually straight-faced and serious, so Ran would only get to see her softer side if she saw any sort of feline lurking around, but her partner couldn’t help but take in how soft her face looked while she was resting.

Ran lightly tugged Yukina out of her chair, causing a few papers to drift to the floor. She’d pick them up in the morning, she decided, slipping one of her arms beneath the silver-haired vocalist’s legs and the other holding her back. This caused Yukina to stir slightly, unconsciously pressing her face into the warmth of Ran’s shoulder. A pink blush found its way on Ran’s pale cheeks as her normally cold and composed rival nuzzled her face against her, but she quickly shook her head and made her way back to their bedroom.

Pushing the door open with her foot, Ran quietly sauntered over to their bed, gently laying her girlfriend down and tucking her underneath the warmth of the covers before crawling onto her own side. She pulled the covers over herself, happy to finally be protected from the chilliness of their apartment.

Ruby red eyes almost managed to fall shut as Ran began to drift off, but she was quickly snapped back to consciousness as she felt soft arms wrap around one of her own, making heat rush to her face for a second time that night. While she would’ve denied it had Yukina been awake, Ran couldn’t hide the small smile forming on her lips.

Despite their rough start, all of those silly competitions and passive aggressive interactions, those glares from across the room and all of those backhanded compliments…she really loved this girl. Ran had fallen head over heels for Yukina the moment that powerful voice reached her ears, it just took the both of them far too long to realize. Thinking about how many moments she could’ve shared with Yukina had she just admitted her feelings sooner made her heart ache slightly.

In the end, however, none of that mattered. Ran had Yukina now, and Yukina had Ran. That was all that mattered.

Ran found one of Yukina’s hands and held it in her own, giving it an affectionate squeeze before allowing her eyes to fall shut again. She slept soundly the rest of the night, her bed no longer feeling so empty now that her lovely girlfriend was right there beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit rushed but i hope you enjoyed! my twitter is @yukirans talk to me about these lesbians


End file.
